


Kids These Days

by carameldreams



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, Curiosity, Cute Kids, M/M, NICO SECRETLY LOVES KIDS, The Talk, WILL GIVING THE TALK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carameldreams/pseuds/carameldreams
Summary: Esperanza Valdez was curious.Where could babies come from?Why didn't her 'uncles' have any?Where Will doesn't trust Leo to give 'The Talk' and Nico's acting weird.Kids these days...





	Kids These Days

Nico stared at the nine year old girl across from him. The resemblance was uncanny; she may as well have been her father’s doppelgänger. Esperanza Valdez had long and untameable black curls and large dark brown eyes filled with the same wonder, curiosity, and manic as her father, Leo Valdez. 

Nico squinted at her. The last time he saw the little girl, he could have sworn she looked more like her mother, Calypso. Her little brother, on the the hand, looked just like his mother, except he had slightly darker skin. 

There she was, distracting herself from her hunger by building a, well whatever it  _ was,  _ out of forks. The stainless steel structure looked dangerous, and if Nico knew any better, he would have probably confiscated the forks before she could take an eyeball out with them.

He wondered how he had come to this situation and remembered that Calypso and Leo had called them over to babysit their kids while they had a night out.

_ “We’re so sorry about this, but Will is the only person we know that we trust enough to be able to handle these two kids,” Calypso had apologized enough already. _

_ “It’s okay Calypso! Go have fun!” Will smiled gently. _

As a result, Nico had been dragged along to Will’s babysitting gig. He felt slightly offended that he wasn’t considered responsible enough to handle kids, but then again, he had taken the Jackson’s kids on a trip to the Underworld last time he babysat them. Nico learned that there was nothing scarier than a furious Annabeth chasing after you with a skeletal arm. (It was a souvenir that Nico had allowed Carmen to take.) (Carmen was Percy’s little doppelgänger.) 

Will was in the kitchen. Mac and cheese would be tonight’s dinner. Esperanza had specifically requested her share to be spicy. 

“Uncle Neeks?” Esperanza spoke up. Nico only allowed Will and the kids to call him ‘Neeks’. He turned to the child and smiled slightly. He had a soft spot for his friends’ children.

“Yes?” he asked, looking at her creation. He was, once again, startled by how many traits she had inherited from her father. 

“Why don’t you and Uncle Will have any kids?” she asked. A crash was heard from the kitchen and Nico fell out of his chair.

“Will are you okay?!” he asked, recovering rather quickly. Will was flushed and, thankfully, the plate that was dropped was empty. 

“Y-Yeah,” he muttered, bending down to clean up the shards gingerly. Nico crouched down to help him with it. Will clicked his tongue and grabbed Nico’s hand, bringing him closer to his face. “Why  _ don’t  _ we have kids?” His voice was smooth, sly even. Nico was blushing furiously at this point. His breathing was uneven and if Will were to tug him, he would fall onto him.

“You and I both know very well that that’s not how it works,” Nico replied and Will rolled his eyes, going back to picking up the ceramic pieces.

“How  _ does  _ it work?” Esperanza had walked into the kitchen and taken a seat next to Nico. Will smiled at the tiny mechanic.

“How does what work sweetheart?” he asked, throwing the shards out. Nico got up and picked up Esperanza, so she was placed on his hip. 

“Where do kids come from?” She asked innocently. Ah… She was at  _ that  _ age. The age where kids get curious. And dangerous. Nico remained silent. After all, his husband was the medic here. Will let out a small embarrassed laugh and shook his head. 

“I think your parents should be the ones explaining these sorts of things to you kiddo,” he replied. Nico looked at Will questioningly and raised an eyebrow.  _ Leo giving Esperanza ‘The Talk’?  _ He thought in his mind, and Will’s eyes widened in knowingly. “Actually, I think it’s better if a professional handle this,” Will added quickly. Esperanza grinned at him and let out a hum of victory. 

Will put mac and cheese in three bowls, adding shredded jalapeño to one of them while explaining in the most censored and delicate way possible where babies come from. 

“Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they must declare their love for each other in a special ceremony. That ceremony gives you a special key and lock. The man can use that key to unlock the woman’s lock and lets a baby start to grow in her womb-”

“What’s a womb?” Esperanza interrupted. Will shook his head a little, walking over to the table. Nico carried Esperanza and set her down on her chair, moving away her construction of forks. 

“It’s under the belly,” Will replied, not bothered by the blatant interruption. Nico sat back down across from the curious girl, and Will sat next to him, taking Nico’s hand into his. Esperanza giggled at the sweet gesture. “And nine months later, a baby is born!” Will finished.  _ That was semi-accurate…  _ Nico thought. Esperanza looked like she had a lot of questions, but then remembered that her spicy mac and cheese was waiting.

“Sho then, why doeshen’t Uncsh Neeksh and Wirr have a baby?” She asked with a mouthful of macaroni. Will chuckled nervously and the little girl swallowed. “Don’t you two love each other very much?”

“Yes sweetheart, but it takes a woman to give birth to a baby,” Will finished, sighing. Nico frowned as he looked at his husband. Esperanza looked bewildered and confused until her eyes landed on her machine made of forks. Her eyes gained a sparkle and she started to explain to her “uncles” what it was, and how it worked. 

∞

The car ride was quiet and Will dreaded it. Quiet with Nico usually meant that he was thinking, or brooding, or both. Will sighed and Nico immediately turned to him. 

“Babe?” he asked, and Will raised an eyebrow, glancing in his direction. Nico was curled up in his seat, leaning on the door. His eyebrows were a little furrowed, but then again, when were they not? 

“Yes?” Will replied, his eyes back on the road. Nico unfurled himself and sat up in his seat. 

“Back to the earlier question, I would love to.” Will took a shaky breath, his confidence from the kitchen no longer there. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, careful not to accidentally drive off the road. He knew exactly what Nico meant, but chose to play forgetful. His hands grabbed on the wheel tighter than ever, his knuckles turning white. 

“What I  _ mean  _ Will, is that I would love to have a kid with you,” he stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Will almost drove off the road. He felt his face burning. Nico shrieked, his body slamming onto the car door. Oops…

“Oh my Gods Nico Solace, don’t say something like that while I’m driving!” Will squeaked, calming down.

“Will, are you okay?” Nico asked softly. Will relaxed and shook his head.

“All this talk about kids and babies makes me antsy, especially when it’s about us,” he replied earnestly. Nico stared at him for a few seconds.

“Why?”

“Because of… you know.”

“We’re gay?”

“Yes.” Will sighed. He sighed very much lately Nico noted. It was Nico’s turn to shake his head.

“Will, I want to adopt a kid. Preferably a girl,” Nico told him. Will was surprised that Nico was thinking of these things. He’d always thought that Will was the only one. But then again, he was proven wrong when Nico proposed. And yet again, he was proven wrong.

“Why though?” Those were the only words Will could muster.

“Why? Because Will, can’t I want to have something greater with you? Am I not allowed to want a family with you?” Nico sounded frustrated. Will was speechless. He kept his eyes on the road and soon, he pulled up in the parking lot of their apartment building. Neither of them moved or dared to utter a word. Will took Nico’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Of course I want a family with you,” he whispered, kissing Nico’s hand. Nico closed his eyes and let out a soft exhale that sounded somewhat relieved and elated.

“Good.”

“But I want a son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy. Please share your stories of how the talk was given to you.  
> This was mine, lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
